All the Small Things
by Free Hero
Summary: My Little Windmill, with a new penname. It's an old story, just reposted. Roy and Riza's Christmas's, told through a few lines from All the Small Things by Blink 182.


**All The Small Things**

**One-Shot**

* * *

A.N/: Edited and reposted. It's been a while since I've written... Well, something for FMA, hasn't it? (This sentence meaning I've recently been writing for another fandom) 

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, I do however own the three quarters of my brain that won't stop replaying that song, over and _over, _and _OVER _again… Oh, and the song is _All the Small Things._

_**

* * *

Late night, come home**_

* * *

" I hate traffic. Especially on Christmas!" Roy Mustang yelled as he slapped his dashboard in frustration. "What kind of place is this where the _Fuhrer_ has to work on Christmas!" Outside of Roy's car, there was pandemonium. Other cars full of people were caught in traffic, and there was honking and shouting all over the place. On top of that, the snow fall (which was light a few minutes ago) was starting to get heavier, making it harder to see. 

_"And I feel sorry for those poor suckers stuck outside in the traffic, don't you Bob?" _the radio person said.

_"Yes, Jerry, I do feel sorry for them. I feel sorry for anyone who is stuck outside in this weather on Christmas… Which of course, includes us."_ Bob said.

_"Yes, Bob. That's right. Well, that's all for tonight folks, have a nice Christmas." _

Finally, the traffic line started to move and Roy was finally getting closer to home.

"I'm home."

* * *

_**Work sucks, I know**_

* * *

Riza walked out of the living room to greet Roy as he took off his coat. "Merry Christmas." She said, as she hugged him. Roy turned around and kissed her on the forehead.

"Merry Christmas, love." He said. Then he knelt down and kissed her bulging stomach. "And Merry Christmas to you too." Riza and Roy walked over to the living room and sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. Roy stretched out and yawned. Riza looked at him sympathetically.

"It's been a long night, Riza" He said.

"I can't believe that they would make you work on Christmas." Riza said. Roy sighed.

"Apparently getting rid of paperwork requires paperwork. It's a paradox within itself and I can't seem to get out of it." He looked at the ceiling. "Work sucks." He said. Riza smiled.

"I know."

* * *

_**She left me roses by the stairs**_

A few Christmas' later

* * *

"Why is it that I always have to work on Christmas?" Roy grumbled to himself as he walked up to the front door of his house. He was in a very bad mood. He fumbled with the keys and scratched his arm when he went in. He was still grumbling to himself as he put up his coat.

As he was putting his stuff away, he noticed something by the stairs. He picked up the card.

_Roy, love, Merry Christmas._

_Riza _

He smiled for the first time that day as he picked up the three roses and brought them over to the kitchen.

_**

* * *

Surprises let me know she cares**_

* * *

"DAD! OPEN MY GIFT! OPEN MY GIFT!" Maes Mustang yelled as he pounced on his dad waving his gift. Roy smiled and opened his son's gift. It was a picture with the whole family that Maes had drawn. Maes looked at Roy hopefully with big red brown eyes. 

"Do you like it, Dad?" he asked. Roy laughed and ruffled his son's hair.

"Of course, son. I love it." Riza handed Roy a gift.

"Here's my gift, _love._" She said, smiling at his with the same red brown eyes. Maes made a face at _'love'. _Roy opened it and grinned. It was just what he wanted.

"Merry Christmas Riza_." _He said, smiling. Riza smiled back.

"Merry Christmas, Roy"

_

* * *

Owari._

A.N/: I'll leave it to you guys to guess what Riza got him. This is my Christmas gift to you. MERRY CHRISTMAS :D.

Ah, got rid of the Japanese and Welsh... Ahhh... I feel much better now... _(-winces-)_ This was my second worst story... My worst story, I took down on the same day I put it up. It'll be back for one day on its anniversary though. _(-evil cackle-)_

Reviews and contructive criticism please, if you have any. Flames are nice, but I'd rather not. Thanks though.


End file.
